


Long Road Home

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Some road trips are longer than others.  Some fics are longer than others as well but this shorty just insisted on being written.  TODAY.
Relationships: Dean & Reader, Dean & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Long Road Home

On this leg of the trip, Sam was driving, Dean was stretched out in the backseat asleep, and she was riding shotgun. There were somewhere between the middle of nowhere and the bunker. It had been an easy job by Winchester standards, and when nothing new popped up right away, they headed home. 

She was lost in the hypnotic passing of the painted lines of the highway, making small talk with the younger Winchester about the hunt they just finished and their plans for a few days off. They were on a dark stretch of highway, the only light for miles were the headlights shining in front of them. 

Then she felt it, a slight shift in the air, followed by a light touch on the side of her neck. She tilted her head towards the window, a subtle clue to the man behind her. She knew Dean was awake. 

His fingers slid through her hair, slowly rising, then cupping the back of her head. She held her breath. His hand slowly clenched into a tight fist, gently pulling her head back. She allowed him to pull, trying not to alert Sam to what was going on. Her blood began to heat up. 

Next, she heard a slight rustle of denim on leather and heat next to her right ear. Dean had leaned forward, his breath tickling her skin. 

“I want you.” Barely audible over the purring of the engine. “I want you so bad.”

“How far from home are we?” She squeaked. 

“Couple hours at most,” Sam answered, oblivious. 

“I’m gonna hold you down in my bed,” the man behind her continued. “I’m gonna make you cum over and over again.”

She swallowed thickly, barely holding back a moan. She reached behind her, covering his hand with hers and squeezing. She shivered as he chuckled, releasing her and settling back in the seat with a sigh. “Step on it Sammy, I’m anxious for my bed, man.”

Sam glanced at his brother in the rearview, “We’re not far. Relax.”

The last thing she was able to do NOW was relax. She slumped down in the seat, anticipating all the things awaiting her back at the bunker.


End file.
